I Want
by Younglian
Summary: Next month, Adrien will be in America. Not his own decision, but how far is he willing to go to rebel against his father.
"You will be moving to America next month, Adrien." The sentence was straightforward and simple, like always, but Adrien still had to take a few moments to process it. He managed though. He was about to protest. However, this was his father speaking to him. He held his tongue. Digging his nails deep into his palm even after it began to hurt.

"May I ask why?" Was all Adrien could muster when it came to it. The other questions ate at his very soul. _How long for? What if I don't want to? Will you be coming? Why do you never ask me what I want?_

His father did not pick up on his son's uncertainty, but he did manage to answer some of the questions that plagued Adrien's mind, "You will model for companies there. My brother will look after you. He has a son, who is around your age. I believe his name is Felix. I don't know how long you will be out there, but it's all arranged." How Adrien wished he could rebel. He longed to yell back. He hated his father. They had never got along. It had grown worse after his mother had 'died.'

He waited a moment. His father left. He dropped his spoon, which had been frozen in the air. It was nearly silent. The only noise was his father's pounding footprints. They disappeared after a while though. He rose. His movements were stiff and robotic. It wasn't until he reached his bedroom that he stopped. The weight of his lanky body was suddenly too much to handle. He collapsed.

"Adrien, you're back? Did you bring cheese?" A lazy, but hopeful voice came, "Are you ok?" Adrien put his hand up towards Plagg to stop him from comforting him. He dragged himself to his bed and buried himself in the covers. He hid from the world. It didn't go unnoticed though. His sleep was disturbed by nightmares.

* * *

"Adrien, are you ok?" The concern in his best friend's voice was poison. Hopefully the friendship they shared was fake. He would hate for Nino to miss him.

"I'm fine, Nino." Adrien tried his best to seem like his usual self, but there is only so much you can do to hide the pain. The eye bags weren't exactly easy to hide.

"Well, if you need anything you know you can talk to me." Nino tried his best to seem encouraging and it brought a small amount of relief to Adrien.

It was short lived. The arrival of a certain long haired blonde destroyed any chances of Adrien having a peaceful day, "Adrien! I heard about you moving! It's so tragic! I was thinking of moving to America with you!" That was one way to reveal something that Adrien wanted to keep quiet. The way she announced it wasn't exactly the quietest of ways either. Everyone in the nearby area turned to stare. He couldn't manage to hold back a sigh.

"This is why you're down?" Nino asked, placing a hand on Adrien's back. It didn't stay there long though. Adrien ran. He didn't want to see the pitiful looks that would plaster their faces.

* * *

Class was painful. Adrien hadn't returned. Everyone now knew though and most, were battling shock. Except Chloe. She had gotten over it pretty fast. Marinette and Nino had it the worst though.

"You're all so mopey!" Chloe broke the silence and everyone stared daggers through her soul, "What?" She shook her head, "So Adrien's leaving. Get over it! This is going to help his career in modeling. He's not going to be alone either. He'll be with family."

"Then why did he seem so unhappy about it?" Nino snapped.

Before Chloe had a chance to think of a response, a police officer entered and quickly approached the teacher who was on her coffee break. She followed him into the corridor and they spoke. It was mainly the police officer doing the talking though. Miss just kept nodding in response. Everyone watched her facial expression as they couldn't hear what they were talking about. After about 5 minutes, Miss returned to the classroom and anyone who had been speaking went silent.

"Excuse me class, but I have something I need to tell you." She took a deep breath. She was trembling, "Adrien Agreste has gone missing." She stuttered out. The whole class froze. The words hit them.

"Yes, as your teacher has told you. Your classmate, Adrien Agreste has gone missing." The words were no less cruel the second time they were said, "So, as part of our search, we will be speaking to each of you individually so we can find any clues as to where he has gone." He took a deep breath, "Shall we start with you?" He looked and gestured at Nino. Nino was trembling violently.

* * *

Despite listening to everyone in class's stories, Adrien was still missing. He had disappeared a week ago. Adrien was still missing. Surprisingly there had been no akuma attacks. Adrien should have been at high risk for an akuma possession, but he hadn't been.

"Hey, don't people who get annoyed by something usually get possessed?" Alya spoke up. It was a touchy subject, but everyone realised it was true. There were a few nods.

"Maybe Adrien's too nice?" Rose piped up. Her voice was shaky and uncertain.

"Nathaniel was nice, yet he got possessed." Alix leans back and folds her arms.

"Nathaniel was willing to do anything to be with Marinette, though." Kim points out.

"Then Adrien's not willing to do anything to avoid ending up in America," Max questioned.

"More like Adrien's scared to ask for help." Nino finished. Everyone's eyes fell on him.

"What do you mean?" Nathaniel asked.

"Adrien has always been like this. He gets stuck on a question, he'll pray someone else asks for help. He gets into trouble, he'll try to solve it himself." Nino sighed, "Yet, he doesn't expect the same from us." He bit his lip, "It's always been like this."

"But for the game tournament?" Marinette chimed in.

"Did he explicitly ask for help?" Nino quizzed.

"Well... Uhhh... No..." She looked down. She didn't know a thing about the boy she loved.

* * *

The topic was still troubling Marinette. She ran around searching for Adrien, as Ladybug. She was confused though. Her partner, Chat Noir, hadn't appeared. He must know by now that Adrien is missing and should out of kindness be helping her look for him. She checked her radar just in case Chat was about, but it was blank like usual. Usually, he was desperate for any chance to see her. He had disappeared. Just like Adrien had. She pushed the thought away. Maybe he was just busy. After all, Chat Noir must have some sort of live outside of being a superhero.

Her yo-yo beeped. She opened it to see a familiar scenery, "Kitty?"

"I suggest you stop looking for him." His voice was dead. There was no usual humour.

"Why?" She snapped back, "Where are you?"

"You won't find him." The scenery shook slightly, "You won't find me either."

"Why?" She was trembling, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "You already know why." Before she could continue quizzing him, he ended the call. She quickly went to the tracker to try and find out his location, but he wasn't there. This meant two things: either he had transformed back or he was no longer in Paris. She hoped it was the first one. She continued moving, but the call and Chat's words plagued her mind like a disease, eating her from the inside out. She stopped and thought about the location he called her from. He was in an alley by the park. She knew the chances of him not moving were slim, but she dashed to the area anyway.

As she thought, he was no longer there, but in his haste he had left his shoe behind. It was Adrien's. It hit her like a bomb. Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. Her partner was her crush. The most important person in her life had gone missing. She collapsed in the alley. Water flooded her face. She couldn't believe this.

"Stop crying." The voice came, "Stop." She recognised the voice. She turned to face it. He had lost weight.

"I thought you had gone?"

"When I'm with you, I don't think properly."

"What? Why didn't you run away?"

"I hid because I wanted to make sure it was fine for me to disappear."

"And?"

"And I realised people strangely seem to worry about me."

"You're right."

"I don't understand it though."

"What's so hard to understand about it?" Ladybug rose to her feet.

"I'm useless." He cowered into the shade.

"Chat Noir!" She marched over to him and grabbed him by the jumper, pinning him against the wall, "You are not useless! You have gotten me out of so many situations! Without you, Hawkmoth would probably have the Miraculous!"

"Ok, you can stop now."

"No! I won't! Not until you understand how amazing you really are! You're so strong and kind. You were willing to fight a t-rex just because you thought it had eaten me and I was gone for good! I love you so much and I'm so thankful for all the kindness you've shown me!"

"Adrien or Chat Noir?"

"Both of you! I love you both, so much!" Ladybug wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her head into his shoulder, gently crying.

"Then why are crying?"

"Because I thought I'd lost you!" She yelled. He just stared down at her in shock.

They stayed like that for a while, even after Ladybug was replaced with Marinette. Eventually, he mumbled, "Guess the cat's out of the bag."

"Shut up, Chat." She couldn't help but laugh though. She pushed him back gently and looked him in the eyes, "It's ok, Adrien."

"What?" He whispered in a barely audible voice.

"To say no." She moved a hand to his cheek, "It's ok to not want to do something and it's ok to voice that opinion." It wasn't until the tears managed to force their way out, that he realised just how desperate he had been to hear those words. Marinette laughed slightly. It was gentle and reassuring.

"You're a real idiot, Kitty." She pulled him closer again and ran a hair through his hair.

* * *

Eventually, they moved. Marinette dragged Adrien to the police station, where he was quickly drowned by questions. He hated to do it, but he relied on Marinette. She explained everything, except for their identities. It was an awkward few minutes and then he was quickly shoved into a car and taken to the hospital. There they assessed his health.

It took a while for Gabriel to show up. When he did, everyone held their breath. He quickly crossed the room to Adrien. Once there, he stretched both his arms out and pulled him into an awkward, but strangely comforting hug. His arms were shaking, but Adrien didn't dare to point it out.

"I thought I had lost you." Gabriel finally spoke, while recoiling back into his formal stance. Silence overtook the room for a minute, "Well, is there anything you would like to say?"

"I don't want to go to America." Adrien murmured.

"Ok." Gabriel's answer was short and fast, but to Adrien it seemed to stretch forever. All the possible responses that had haunted him for what felt like an eternity came crashing down.

* * *

Adrien didn't run away again. He had no desire to get away from Gabriel anymore. All the thoughts about his father not caring had been proven wrong and he had even grown closer to his Ladybug, Marinette. They hadn't had much of a chance to speak yet because of the whole ordeal, but he thought things would be ok. He felt like he could manage to continue pestering people's life's. He'd changed. It was a small change, but to him and a whole lot of other people, it was significant.

* * *

 **I don't what this is. All I know is that I started it last month and I thought I might as well finish it. I'm still not over Jackady and the Origin episodes. I made the right move waiting for all 3 episodes to get subbed because it was magical watching Jackady, then the Origins. I did kind of get a couple of spoilers on Tumblr though because I'm too lazy to block tags. Anyway, sorry Mum, but I'm ML trash now and I'm writing trashy fanfiction which is rubbish.**

 **Also, to those who read 'Nino is Not to be Trusted', I will be continuing it at some point. I'm just trying to formulate a steady idea.**


End file.
